


The Celphone

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bueno esto es de hace mucho tiempo así como viiiieeeejoooooo fic del  Posted: Mar 31 2011, 11:34 PM, que creo debo dejar aquí en resguardo, porque tuve el presentimiento de que los foros no vivirán para siempre jajaja</p><p>Titulo:El Celular...<br/>Autor: My Self<br/>Fandoom: Supernatural<br/>Rating: NC-18<br/>Resumen: Sam quiere un nuevo celular...<br/>Género: Slash (Sam/Dean)<br/>Warnings: Incesto.<br/>Declaimer. los personajes no son míos, y me encantaría que lo sean pero no.*triste*<br/>Extencion: OneShot<br/>Dedicados: a Evian Folk y nem_sa, tanto como a Fandomicida y todas las chulas que me leen y de vez en cuando me comentan</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Celphone

 

 

Dean ha estado aguantando a Sam desde hace rato con su nueva obsesión, de hecho todo el mes, con la emoción del nuevo celular que saldrá al mercado, esta tan emocionado que se la pasa viendo fotos por internet y averiguando en que estado del país saldrá primero, enumerándole cada una de las propiedades de ese bicho tecnológico que Dean ya odia con todas sus tripas...

 

Faltando dos días y acercándose con el impala al lugar donde sera lanzado lo mas rápido que puede por la carretera. Sam parece flotar en el asiento del copiloto y mirando en el laptop las fotos, leyendo en voz alta todos los detalles, cada una de las cosas que puede y hará con el celular...

 

Ya en el motel Dean lo deja solo con sus fantasías electrónicas y se va a un bar, cuando llega el esta vistiendo se para salir. Al parecer la venta de los aparatos es a media noche y el no piensa ir, así que se tira en la cama boca abajo y le arroja las llaves del impala...

 

Sam protesta y le reclama que la idea era ir juntos, pero Dean lo manda al demonio y que no quiere saber nada mas del condenado bicho.

 

Son casi las nueve de la noche cuando Sam se va y no regresa sino después de la tres de la mañana con dos cajas de celulares que conecta inmediatamente a la laptop, en la mañana, al rededor de las once... Dean se despierta y Sam sigue pegado a la pantalla configurando todo lo que le gusta en los celulares. Le entrega uno Dean y se va a dormir con satisfacción en su rostro y estirando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza.

Dean mira el celular reacio a usarlo y lo deja en la mesa.

 

Luego de un par de meses y con varias misiones completas, los nuevos celulares que Sam tanto adora por fin sirven de algo y logran asesinar a un individuo invisible, que de individuo no tiene nada y que parece mas una mantis mezclada con una gacela que otra cosa, que gracias al infrarrojo de la cámara lograron dispara donde se debía.

 

Unos días mas pasan tranquilos descansando y Sam esta investigando un nuevo caso en la biblioteca de Tukson, tardaría varias horas en volver, por lo que se llevo el impala, en la televisión no hay nada bueno y tampoco hay nada a 100 kilómetros a la redonda del hotel y el recepcionista es un sujeto por mas desagradable por lo que llega a la conclusión de que no hay nada que hacer...

 

Cuando apaga el televisor frustrado, nota que Sam dejo su celular en la mesada del baño, recordando todo el tiempo que utilizo solo para dejarlo como el quería, le dio curiosidad que tipo de arreglos le hizo, por lo que lo tomo como quien no quiere la cosa y se propuso revisarlo. Se tiro en la cama con el bicho en las manos y con los codos apoyados en el colchón, lo pendió y toco varias aplicaciones, no tenia nada de especial hasta que se topo con una serie de carpetas boqueadas... "Con clave"

 

\- Sammy, Sammy. Aun no aprendes que te conozco todos tus trucos eh? - sonrió triunfal.

 

Con la sonrisa picara y superada se tiro sobre su espalda y metió la primera clave y no le funciono, estuvo unas horas metiendo cuantas contraseñas se sabia, hasta que dio con una que abrió una sola de las cuatro carpetas codificadas.

 

Cuando la abrió había unos vídeos con nombres burdos como “xxxx1” “xxxx2” y “xxxx3”, así llegando al 15, pensó que para esconder porno no era muy hábil y metió a reproducir el primero.... la imagen no era buena y estaba en infrarrojo, una lluvia verde y negra ocupaba toda la pantalla. Según el navegador el vídeo duraba uno 4 minutos... y noto que el sonido estaba en Off, lo coloco en On y lo que escucho seguido de una boca que no reconoció en el mutismo del vídeo hasta encenderlo, era la de Sammy propinando se algo de placer.

 

Salto espantado, queriendo quitar eso pero el volumen solo subía y subía, la voz de su hermano llenaba la habitación, el celular que intentaba apagar, bailaba en sus manos y no se dejaba agarrar del susto que se pego con semejantes gemidos. Rebotaba en cada manotazo que le peco al aparato y los siseos y jadeos le empezaron a desesperar, cuando por fin sujeto firme el aparato, estaba de pansa en la cama y con los brazos estirados agarrando el celular con fuerza y la pantalla con la imagen de su hermano justo frente a sus ojos...

 

En el momento que diviso la lengua y los dientes de Sam, mojar y mordisquear sus labios parecía no ser posible que eso tan erótico era su hermano pequeño, la voz se hacia mas rasposa y los reclamos de atención mas necesitados, Dean se mordió involuntariamente el labio inferior y no lo soltó hasta que de cerca vio como la boca de Sammy se abría y su cuello se estiraba hacia atrás llegando al orgasmo con varios temblores y un fuerte gruñido que le erizo la piel.

 

Sostenía el aparato con desesperación esperando ver algo mas, pero lo que vio después de unos segundos fue una sonrisa malvada y un ojo que le dedicaba un guiño a la cámara y un beso a la misma lente. Terminado el vídeo Dean estaba estupefacto, y sus dedos querían moverse por el aparato para ver que mas había allí pero un claro temblor, le detuvo. ¿Y su había mas? ¿Quería mas ? ¿Y si lo que mostraba su hermano no le dejaba en paz nunca? ¿Y su le gustaba? ¿Y si? ¿Y si?...

 

Se dio media vuelta en la cama y viendo las opciones de reproducción que configuro Sam, podía poner los 14 vídeos restantes en linea continua. Dudo un minuto entero en darle play o no, pero el morbo puede mas, dijeron los pequeños diablillos que tiene el ambos hombros y apretó el botón…

 

Lo que siguió a ello... fue ver a Sam meterse al baño y colocar la cámara en un estante de la ducha directamente frente a la parte superior de su torso, se veía perfectamente su cara, su pelo y su pecho, los brazos mostraban un movimiento claro, donde abría la ducha y se bañaba tranquilo hasta que esa sonrisa pecadora y socarrona apareció de nuevo, con una mano en los azulejos empezó a acariciarse nuevamente...

 

Sus manos se hundían en su pelo mojado, tirándolo asía atrás y el agua de la ducha lo devolvía a su sitio de siempre, tapando sus ojos... la cámara infrarroja si le daba un toque artístico y muy erótico a un acto tan vano como acariciarse el pecho antes de masturbarse.

 

Dean estaba respirando hondo, a la espera de las tan ansiadas muecas de placer y de esa boca que vio instantes antes correrse de esa manera tan excitante. en el proceso no le encuentra mucha gracia solo ver como la cabeza de Sam empieza a moverse de manera contundente y se pone a pensar cuando ha estado haciendo esto que el no se entero.

 

Cuando Sam levanta la cabeza y le ve la cara se notan las mejillas encendidas y la boca abierta pero cuando se muere el labio y trata de no gemir, se escucha de fondo su voz gritándole que deje de tardarse tanto que el también quiere bañarse con agua caliente, en ese mismo momento Sam gime un “si” agudo y se corre...

 

Un segundo, ¿¿Sam se corrió cuando le escucho hablar?? O es una puta casualidad... da otra vuelta en la cama y nota algo duro... na no puede ser... el próximo vídeo en un poco mas explicito, pues muestra a Sam en la cama y parece que la cámara esta a la cabecera de la misma, porque el cuerpo desnudo de Sam tiene un ángulo extraño. Esta vez puede ver de lejos el miembro de su hermano como se va hinchando y la venas que salen de este, pero como una sombra verde a lo lejos y otra vez la boca de Sam en primer plano y esos colmillos excitandole de sobremanera, un respingo le pega duro en el pantalón, y de esa boca sale un "Por favor folla me..." la boca del mayor cae rotundamente de la sorpresa, no pudiendo creer lo que escucha.

 

Su Sammy... pidiendo que se lo follen..... en un jadeo que lo dejo duro del todo y la lengua jugando con su labio superior, ensalivando todo a su alrededor, su hermano quiere en serio que un tipo se lo folle, esta seguro y no quiere ni pesar que un hombre le ponga la mano encima por que los deseos de matar a quien fuese que lo intentase le queman las manos.

 

Una vez mas llega al orgasmo en un grito y ve como sale disparada su semilla del glande, como si la escupiera con gran fuerza, haciéndola volar por la habitación. El siguiente vídeo en un plano directo de pene y sus bolas con la gran mano de este. y un chorro de lo que parece lubricante que deja brillante y húmedo el miembro, con pocas variaciones de cámara a su cara y el pelo que le cubre los ojos cuando mira hacía abajo, corriéndose vigorosamente y el cuello estirado de su hermano le hace hervir la sangre.

 

Los vídeos que le suceden a ese, solo logran hacerle doler la entrepierna que sigue presa en sus pantalones, su mano distraída vaga por su cuerpo pellizcándose los pezones y su abdomen... continuando viaje sureste y desabrochando los botones de sus vaqueros con la voz de Sam en sus oídos y en cada vídeo hay mas suplicas, mas guarras que las anteriores, logrando que se tense por completo la piel de su miembro y la punta se moje dándole la lubricacion tan necesitada a su miembro...

 

El cálido tacto de su mano y el latir que siente en la yema de los dedos acompañadas de la eróticas postura de Sam, vídeo tras vídeo son abruptamente cortadas por Sam.

 

Que en el vídeo 13 esta en cuatro patas con la cámara en el cabecero de la cama otra vez. Y con una vista de su trasero el primer plano, la boca se le seca y toma con ambas manos el celular, el aire se le corta y el corazón se le desboca, el rostro de Sam relamiéndose, acariciándose las nalgas y el interior de sus muslos literalmente le hace babear.

 

Pero lo que esta por ver no lo tenia previsto. Sam busca algo en el piso junto a la cama y unta algo que no sabe que es... cuando por fin lo ve, mejor dicho, Sam lo muestra como si de un Grammy se tratase, es un consolador trasparente con un pequeño cable largo que deja cerca de sus manos. Dean suelta un jadeo importante, no se lo puede creer y no logra apartar la vista de el, su mano aprieta su miembro con desesperación, mas desesperado por ver lo que tiene planeado hacer su hermanito con eso.

 

Sam empieza a masturbarse y a refregar el consolador a lo largo de su raja humedeciéndola y dejándola brillante y muy apetecible lubricante, los ojos de Dean están abiertos de par en par para no pestañear, por miedo a perderse de algo, en el momento que introduce la punta enciende el vibrador y un gemido de placer se le escucha a Sam, anulando cualquier atisbo de cordura o sentido común.

 

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando las voces excitadas de la habitación continua se graban en el audio, de su voz y la de una chica teniendo sexo salvaje, cuando el menciona como se la va a meter... Sam empuja mas el vibrador trasparente y se ve a través de el como el apretado agujero se expande y vibra y el liquido empieza a escurrir por su trasero.

 

Su propia voz y los sonidos de la cama que golpea la pared y el vibrador entrando y saliendo, esa boca que no para de morderse, el vídeo se terminando precipitadamente, cuando el siguiente comienza dándole una esperanza de ver como termina todo...

 

El completo acto de su voz follándose a es chica y la imagen de Sam follándose a si mismo con los ojos cerrados, le hace pensar que es Sam imaginando que se lo folla el y no el vibrador, le hizo masturbarse con fuerza al mismo ritmo que Sam se introducía una y otra vez el consolador. La apariencia del agujero era desquiciante, se podía ver la rosada entrada desde dentro y como se deslizaba mucho mas y el movimiento vibrador le provocaba ponerse mas duro por Sam.

 

El bombeo se volvió tortuoso y en el momento que Sam abrió la boca y dijo mas fuerte ¡¡¡Dean!!! En un quejido agudo y chillón tan suplicado, tan repetitivo que se le erizaba la piel, ¡¡¡Dean!!!. Ya no pensaba... se corría sobre su mano el los últimos segundos del decimoquinto vídeo. Donde Sam pegaba la cabeza al colchón y se masturbaba al mismo tiempo que se penetraba a si mismo y la voz del mayor que venia de la otra habitación, haciendo mas real su fantasía, que Sam pegara una suplica con su nombre en ella.

 

Días mas tarde Sam revisa sus divertidos vídeos con la intención de hacer mas y se va al baño, pero algo no esta bien, revisa de cabo a rabo y no encuentra ni uno solo de sus 15 vídeos se agarra de la cabellera y tira de esta con desespero...

 

Unos minutos mas tarde piensa que se equivoco de celular y saliendo del baño ve el mismo celular en la mesa de la cocina, respira hondo y se dirige a tomarlo. Lo revisa y el wallpaper es el de su hermano, eso quiere decir que ese si era su celular, pero revisando el celular de Dean encuentra un vídeo con un nombre parecido al que el le ponía a los suyos.... “xxxxcomplice” mira la información del vídeo y dura aproximadamente dos horas... la intriga le puede y aprieta el botón de reproducción ve un cartel mal escrito y desenfocado...

 

Cuando logra leer el papel dice... para Sammy... es la letra de Dean y es en ese momento que la cámara es dejada sobre la mesa de la cocina, apuntando a una silla, ve como su hermano mayor se sienta en ella y con una música de fondo que reconoce como “Cherry Pie” de Warrant, Dean se empieza a quitar la ropa y a acariciarse con una sonoriza triunfadora, masajeando el erecto pene que muestra orgulloso; es incapaz de apartar la vista... la puerta se abre y Dean dice burlón...

 

\- ¿¿Te gusta tu celular, Sammy???- cierra la puerta sonriendo, Sam le mira perdido en el sueño libidinoso y real que esta teniendo.

 

 

fin?


End file.
